Dental prosthetics include crowns, dentures, bridgework and veneers which can be used to improve a patient's appearance. Additionally, a dental prosthesis should be engineered to support the utility of the patient's natural teeth. Partial dentures are designed to cosmetically and functionally replace a portion of a patient's upper or lower teeth.
Many patients have problems wearing conventional removable partial dentures. Existing partials can be clumsy and thick and typically cover the upper palate. These characteristics of partial dentures are often a daily source of discomfort and inconvenience for patients.
Implants are generally used for both aesthetic and functional purposes. However, a complete arch of implants is expensive and can be financially out of reach for many patients. While less financially straining than implants, crowns are an option for a single tooth. Porcelain veneers are directed more towards aesthetics and less towards function. Like implants, crowns can be financially limiting for many patients.
Therefore, a dental appliance which cosmetically improves a patient's smile while functionally replacing one or more of the patient's missing teeth without the cost, procedures, and discomfort associated with more extensive dental procedures is needed.